


El cigarrillo

by Charo_Charito



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Sander Driesen, Sobbe - Freeform, esto es una historia desde el punto de vista de Sander, pasaron cosas solo dire eso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Sander's POV de la temporada 3 de WTFOCKEn argento.
Relationships: Noor Bauwens/Robbe IJzermans, Sander Driesen/Britt Ingelbrecht, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 7





	1. Sander "El platinado" Driesen

Sander es un joven dibujante, fotógrafo y algo más, que cursa su primer año en la universidad nacional de artes. Por el momento, está tratando de adaptarse a su nueva normalidad, ser bipolar. Tiene una reciente novia que lo intenta cuidar de todo mal y que toma muy enserio todo lo que dicen los médicos. Disfruta de sacar fotografías a los murales en la vía pública y graffitis escondidos por toda la ciudad, no quiere saber nada con fiestas y demases. Disfruta de su soledad, aunque no la quiera.

Pese a no tener ganas de salir ni ver gente, su novia lo convence de ir de viaje con sus amigos, los de ella, él accede porque su psiquiatra le recomienda amistosamente ir. Ya mal predispuesto se dispone a al menos sacar buenas fotografías de la playa, pero lo que menos sabe Sander, lo que menos iba a imaginar es que en ese viaje conocerá al verdadero amor de su vida.

Cabañas compartidas. Momentos sociales. Unos cocinan, otros limpian, varios duermen en la misma habitación. Un caos maravilloso. Tal vez no tanto para Sander que armaba su mochila con pocas ganas mientras pensaba en si su mamá había notado que hacía días no tomaba su medicación, no desde que lo había visto a él. 

Su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo no solo sus pensamientos, sino la canción que escuchaba. Su preciado Bowie.

“¿Que?” Respondió sabiendo quien era y si, lo había llamado unas tres veces en el dia lo que hacían de esta una cuarta vez.

“Ay que feo contestarle así a la novia.” Le reclamo Britt.

“No estoy muy de humor que digamos.”

“Ya sé cómo ponerte de humor. Te conté que mi amiga Noor va a ir” Hizo una pausa esperando a que Sander respondiera que sí, pero no, no lo hizo. “Bueno la cosa es que salió antes y no me gusta manejar de noche así que ¿Te parece si salimos mañana temprano?” 

“Me encanta la idea si.” Retrasar el viaje un dia y sobre todo, quitar un dia de los tantos que iban a estar le alegró el resto del dia.

“¿Te parece venir y salimos desde acá?”

“Si, termino de armar la mochila y voy para tu casa.”

“Dale genial, te amo nos vemos.”

“Te veo en un rato.” 

Noor. Ese nombre.

Sander se congeló viendo su celular traer la música de nuevo y con ella su hilo de pensamiento. La chica graffiti que estaba con el chico que brillaba solo y pintaba muy mal por cierto. ¿Es posible que él también esté ahí? Su ánimo cambió por completo con esa leve esperanza.

**× × ×**

Se presentó en la casa de Britt dos horas antes y más alegre que de costumbre. Su novia no parecía extrañada por esto, suponía en su mente que era normal este tipo de actitudes en una persona con una enfermedad mental como la de él. Un pensamiento de mierda que Sander inconscientemente prefería ignorar.

“¿Qué es eso? ¿Que trajiste?” Soltó entre besos rápidos como saludo la rubia que observaba la bolsa que cargaba el platinado.

“Decolorante, me quiero retocar las raíces antes de salir.” 

Britt apretó sus labios para no soltar una carcajada. “¡Hey campeón!’ Dijo el hermano chocando los cinco con Sander. “Estaba por pedir una pizza ¿Pido dos?” 

“Si claro, traje tintura ¿Cuando te vas a hacer ese mechón eh?” Sander lo abrazo por los hombros mientras se dirigían al comedor de la casa. Britt los miró a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba enamorada de él definitivamente.

"¿Pongo música?" dijo Sander exaltado, echándose sobre una de las sillas.

"NO" dijeron a la vez. "Otra vez con ese tipo no, suficiente tortura la del otro dia que nos hiciste escuchar toda la discografia." dijo el menor de los hermanos, por un año, con mala cara por el recuerdo.

“Ustedes no tienen gusto musical.” gruño mientras sacaba la bolsita de tabaco de su bolsillo para armar un cigarrillo.

Britt se acercó a él, acariciándole el cabello hacia atrás y dándole un beso en su frente. Sander levantó la mirada y cuando estaban a punto de besarse alguien gritó “ASCO” y los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. “No hagan esas asquerosidades delante mio.” 

“Porque mejor no pedís vos las pizzas y te callas.” Britt dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Sander. “Voy a preparar esto y vengo.” Tomó lo que su novio le había traído y se retiró.


	2. Robbe

Todo vacío. Tan típico de adolescentes no pensar en las cosas esenciales en los viajes. Puede ser que Sander sea algo “maníaco” con estas cuestiones. Pero a ver, pensemos juntos. Si estás yéndote de viaje ¿No es importante la comida? EL CAFÉ ¿Que creen que van a desayunar? ¿Alcohol? ¿Cerveza? Niños.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana para calmar sus pensamientos, tenía el cabello en punto. Quería verse bien, él tenía sus razones y no iba a decírselas a nadie. 

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio. 

Caminando solo por la arena, con sus auriculares en la mano y cara de pocos amigos; Sander sonrió para sí, los nervios le colmaron toda la fibra de su cuerpo y empezó a mover todo, abrir y cerrar puertas, bufar por lo bajo en disconformidad. 

Vio su sombra pasar junto a la ventana. Se puso de derecho y lo vio. Se vieron. El chico lo observó hasta que entró y se quedó mirando a Sander con una duda en sus ojos muy fuerte que decían: ¿Quién era ese chico de pelo blanco?

“Hey, ¿Sabes dónde puede estar el café?” El muchacho no alcanzó a decir que no que Sander ya estaba tirando otra pregunta “¿O la comida en general?” 

“Intentaste buscar en..”

“¿Posta? ¿Sos el manager?” Le interrumpio, sintiendo que le estaba tratando como un idiota por no saber donde buscar, era una cocina con pocos lugares donde guardar cosas, no era dificil buscar algo que NO ESTABA AHI. El castaño sonrió ante su pregunta y Sander por supuesto tomo eso como seguirdad de que iba por el buen camino, así que siguió, tal vez lo haría sonreír aún más “Cuando pedí esta habitación en booking, puse específicamente que tenía que tener servicio de habitación ¿Es mucho pedir tener unos huevos revueltos con bacon, frijoles y salsa de tomate en la mañana?”

“Eh..” La cara pasó a estar seria y tal vez sí, se pasó con lo que dijo a lo que enseguida decidió arreglar con otra broma.

“¿Sabes que? Te pondré cero estrellas en Booking”

“¿Que? Perdón pero, ¿Quien sos?”

Sander no pudo contener la risa a esa ternura parada frente a él ¿Era siquiera consciente de lo precioso que se veía distraído, con media sonrisa en el rostro y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando? “Tu cara es muy graciosa” Sander agarró su campera y lo apuro “Vamos, vamos a buscar comida de verdad”

“Pero Amber dijo…” Soltó el castaño confundido mientras Sander abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

“Amber está durmiendo todavía. Vamos.” Sander extendió su mano y con firmeza dijo su nombre “Sander por cierto” 

“Robbe”

Misterio revelado, pensó Sander. “Let’s go” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer FF de Wtfock y Sobbe, espero les guste.


End file.
